


Saying Goodbye

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [170]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Derek dropped his duffel bag by the door and shrugged on his jacket. “I think that’s everything.”





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "A Sad Kiss" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/167324674045/was-wondering-if-you-could-do-the-sad-kiss)

Stiles stood near the door, arms crossed over his chest and hunching in on himself like that might protect his heart from breaking. Maybe if he looked pathetic enough, Derek wouldn’t leave.

But no. Derek dropped his duffel bag by the door and shrugged on his jacket. “I think that’s everything.”

Stiles swallowed over the lump in his throat. “You’re really leaving.”

To his credit, Derek didn’t look very happy at the prospect, either. “I have to.” 

Stiles kicked at the door frame. “You don’t _have_ to.” 

Derek walked over and rubbed Stiles’s arms. “I do if I want to keep my job. And it’s only for a month at most.” 

“A month is a _long time_.” Stiles sighed. “You might…I dunno, find some really hot European person who convinces you to stay in Paris. Or Athens. Or—”

“And then I’ll have to break their heart because I’ll tell them I have to come back home to you,” Derek said. “Because I will. I promise.” 

The words twisted Stiles’s heart. That wasn’t something Derek could promise. Not with this kind of a job. “This one’s dangerous, though, isn’t it?” 

Derek hesitated, just enough that Stiles knew he was thinking about whether or not to downplay the seriousness of this mission. “It is,” he finally said. 

He closed his eyes, so Derek wouldn’t see the tears threatening to fall. “Then you can’t promise you’ll come back safe,” he whispered. 

Derek cupped his cheek. “Stiles.” 

Stiles didn’t open his eyes, but he lifted his face and Derek kissed him, gently and thoroughly. A choked sob escaped his throat, and Stiles kissed him back hard, trying to memorize every minute of how it felt to kiss Derek: the scrape of his beard, the softness of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the way he nipped at Stiles’s lips. Just in case this was the last time. He never wanted to forget it. 

“I love you,” he said when they finally broke apart for air. 

Derek pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, too. And I _will_ do everything in my power to come back to you.” 

Stiles tried to laugh. It sounded hollow. “You’d better.” 

Derek opened his mouth to say something else, but a car honked outside and he cursed. “Looks like my ride’s here.”

Stiles nodded. This was it. This was goodbye. He’d known what he was getting into when they started dating, but it still didn’t make it any easier to see Derek jet off to parts unknown, with no idea whether he’d even make it back alive. 

He cleared his throat and jerked his head at the door. “Go on, go off and save the world.” 

Derek kissed Stiles’s forehead. “Stay safe.” 

“You, too.” 

Derek picked up his bag and opened the door, but paused at the threshold. He looked back to Stiles, his pale eyes searching like there was more he wanted to say.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he finally said. 

Stiles wondered if that was what he’d really wanted to say. “I hope so. That bed gets lonely without you.” 

Derek smiled. “Then when I get back, we’ll have to make sure it’s not lonely anymore.” 

With that, Derek left, and the door swung silently shut behind him. 

And all Stiles could do was pray that in a month or less, the door would open to show him Derek once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
